Chocolate Ducky's(me) Fairy-Tale
by The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky
Summary: This is my story of how I became an everafter(not really though)...Please read!


Chocolate Ducky's Fairy-Tale

Once upon a time there was a Chocolate Duck Princess named Chocolate Ducky with the most beautiful finger in the whole world. Unfortunately, she was very sad because her one heart's desire was to have a chocolate.

An old witch in her town named Lala told her that she could find a chocolate at the top of Mount Vanessa. Our hero was filled with hope so she went home and got Daphne, her pet hamster, and together they headed off into the forest below the mountain. The forest was dark and creepy and gave Chocolate Ducky and Daphne the heebie-jeebies, and it wasn't long before they both started hearing rustling noises. They were coming from a nearby fern. Before they could run away, a gruesome monster before they could run away, a gruesome monster jumped out of the fern, nearly scaring them to death!

"I am the mighty monster ducky! If you wish to pass you must answer three questions," it said.

"But we don't have time," Chocolate Ducky cried. "We're trying to get to the top of Mount Vanessa."

"Tough noogies to you," monster ducky cried. "Answer my questions or go back home. First, could you fit a spoon in your nose?"

"That's a silly question!" Chocolate Ducky said. "I guess I could if I had to!"

"Ha!" monster ducky laughed. "You're right! You have a huge nose. Now, answer me this. How many chocolate could you eat in one sitting?"

"Well, I don't care much for chocolate but if I had to I could probably eat 2."

The monster laughed even harder. "What does your pet's eye smell like."

"I don't know why you would care but it smells like skunk."

The monster realized our hero was honest and true and allowed her to pass. So, Chocolate Ducky and Daphne went farther into the woods until they came to a clearing. There, on a pedestal sat a spoon.

"Well, that's weird," Chocolate Ducky said. "That monster was just talking about one of these. I suppose I should take it. It might be helpful later on, though I don't know how."

So Chocolate Ducky and her trusty pet, Daphne, set off again and found themselves at the base of Mount Vanessa. There they found a ladder and used it to scale the mountain. They struggled for 5 days and 4 nights. All the time they were attacked by giant puppies and enormous flying cupcakes with purple tentacles and normal hand. But, finally, they got to the top of the mountain. It was a good thing, too, because they were both ready to give up and go back home!

At the top of Mount Vanessa was a huge blue castle with a drawbridge. On the drawbridge was a big basket filled to the top with chocolate. "Well, this is peculiar," Chocolate Ducky said. "I remember that lunatic monster in the woods was asking about these, just like he did about my nose and the spoon. I guess I could take these with us in case they come in handy, but to be honest, I have no idea how they could be useful." So she hoisted the basket onto Daphne's back and together they went into the castle.

Once inside they found an ugly boggie man, even more gruesome and smelly than the first monster. In fact, he smelled like chocolate that had fallen under the seat of a hot car.

"I am the mighty dracula, King of the Goobers! I rule this castle and everything in it. I suppose you've come here because I have tons of chocolates."

Chocolate Ducky nodded. "It's my greatest wish to have a chocolate."

"Then you must show me something remarkable!" King dracula said.

Chocolate Ducky was so angry she danced, but getting mad wasn't going to solve her problems. She had to do something remarkable and the only thing she could think of was to stick her spoon up her nose. So she did! It was totally disgusting, and Chocolate Ducky looked like an idiot with the spoon sticking out of her nostril, but the King of the Goobers applauded. "That is remarkable."

"I'm glad you're impressed," our hero said. "Now may I have a chocolate?"

"No!" the king roared. "To get that you must beat me in an eating contest! I hope you like chocolate." The king hurried Chocolate Ducky into a dining room where a huge plate of piping hot chocolate was waiting on a table.

"No one has ever eaten more of these than I have but if you can I'll give you your heart's desire."

So, seeing that she had no choice, and being a bit hungry from climbing the mountain, our hero removed the basket from her pet's back and dumped all the chocolate onto the table. Together, she and the King ate and ate. They ate for 3 days and 7 nights. They even ate on independence, until the buttons popped off their pants. But, when it was all over, Chocolate Ducky had eaten one more chocolate than the King of the Goobers.

"I ate more than you," our hero cried. "Now give me what I came for!"

"Absolutely not," the king bellowed. "You cheated somehow. I won't give it to you."

Our hero was so angry she picked up her pet and shoved Daphne's eye into the King's face. The King screeched in horror.

"NO! I can't stand the smell of hamster eye. It's my only weakness!" And a moment later the King of the Goobers melted into ink all over the floor. Chocolate Ducky and Daphne were glad to be rid of him and searched the castle, finally finding the chocolate! And since the castle was now abandoned they decided to live there, where they would never have to stick a spoon up their nose or eat nasty old chocolate again. And besides, they had no idea how to get back down the mountain.

And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
